Tales of Badassery
by Doc Lee
Summary: Currently just one tale, but may become a series of single chapters giving each main character a chance to be a badass. Alex is first up. Some naughty words and a bit of TV-ish violence in here, but also a lot of fluff. Enjoy. Constructive reviews and comments more than welcome.


long time no new story. Have really struggled getting my mojo going again. just haven't found myself being able to write anything I think is good enough to submit. Got an image in my head and slowly but surely, this spun out. Got a VERY loose idea of it being the first of a series of single chapters where every main character in Supergirl gets a moment to be a badass... but for now it's just Alex's turn.

Constructive reviews and comments are ALWAYS welcome, who knows... you might help me get out of my funk. Hope you enjoy this.

What had begun as a simple raid on a drug manufacturing den that was using alien substances for use on the streets of National City had turned into a cluster-fuck of epic proportions within minutes of the NCPD.

Detective Maggie Sawyer ducked behind a pile of concrete highway dividers, barking out orders to the rest of the team she'd been given to lead while firing her service pistol in the general direction of the gunmen, 'Jenkins, get your big head down you ass-hole. Yu, flank left while Torrance, you flank right!'

'There's too many of them!' A voice shouted behind her.

'Fuck that,' Maggie snapped, reloading her pistol. Turning to face the owner of the words, Maggie was in time to watch him fall to the ground dead. Cursing up a storm, Maggie focussed on one of the gunmen, the large scaly body crumpling under a hail of bullets. Snapping another clip into her weapon, she realised she was down to her last pair.

'Look! Up in the sky!' A fully tactical suited SWAT member barked, his body crouched behind a large spool of cabling with a hand pointing upwards, 'Is that... Is that her?'

Later, Maggie would swear on her life in the after incident report that the entire battle paused as the three bodies arrived from the sky. Most eyes were on the Green Martian and Supergirl, but Maggie's focus was on the figure the latter carried. A gasp left her throat when Supergirl let go of the figure, the shape twisting and tumbling before a green light flickered into life.

Supergirl and J'onn J'onzz addressed the now snarling drug dealers, but their words were lost to Maggie. Her eyes followed Alex Danvers to the ground, a wince snapping across her face as her girlfriend landed beside her sister, the mech-suit she wore allowing her to land on one knee without shattering her body.

'Fucking superhero landing again Danvers?' Maggie murmured to herself, a metal-clad figure roaring past on a motorbike.

'Why is he here?' Jenkins' voice crackled in Maggie's ear, 'He knows we've got a warrant for his arrest, why show up?'

'Lets wait until after the big bad aliens are dealt with before we start arresting someone who's putting themselves between them and us,' Maggie barked into her radio, leaning around her cover, she caught the look Supergirl sent her way, a wry smile on her face when she realised that the woman would have heard every word spoken, 'Go get them for us.'

Supergirl nodded, turning back to J'onn and speaking to him before she launched herself into the air.

'Hold your fire unless you have a clear shot!' Maggie didn't bother using her radio, bellowing out the order as the battle started in front of the NCPD, 'Anyone who shoots the people helping us will become unemployed by the morning. You know what to do!'

NCPD bodies scattered, gunfire joining the battle. Scurrying across the gap to the nearest cover, Maggie checked her clip before taking aim at a dealer who was trying to use Guardian's focus on the creature trying to eat his head as a chance to get around and ambush him. Releasing two rounds into the beast, Maggie gulped when it's dark gaze swung to where she knelt.

Before it could take more than two lumbering steps towards her, a black shape dropped between them.

'Looks like you've made a friend,' Alex smirked at her girlfriend.

'You know me,' Maggie glanced between Alex and the creature, a long spike growing out of it's palm, 'Too sexy for my own good, constantly getting my ass in someone, or something's, target hairs.'

'It is a gorgeous ass...' Alex winked before reaching behind her back and drawing out a sword. Turning, she swung and sliced off the appendage before it could strike it into her back, 'Hold on a minute babe.'

Snapping her arm out, Alex brought her Nth metal blade into view. The creature stopped it's wailing, multiple eyes widening before it snarled. Spikes protruded from it's shoulders and back, the monster stamping it's feet into the ground. A vicious roar erupted as it charged at the two women.

Instinctively, Maggie dropped to a crouch in the hope that the creature's momentum would take it past her. Watching from under her arm, Maggie couldn't believe her eyes as Alex stood her ground, the brunette rocking on the balls of her feet until the creature was barely inches from her.

A wordless shout erupted from Alex, the blade swinging up just in time to block a spike shoved in her face. Stepping back, Alex brought up her forearm and used her suit to block the large fist that was aiming for her head.

Another swing of the blade left the creature roaring in pain, gravel flying as it flailed. Alex didn't let off, the blade swinging again and again, pushing the creature back away from Maggie.

'You bitch,' Maggie felt the fist slam against her head, her vision blurring slightly as she stumbled to a knee. Sensing the leg coming at her more than seeing it, Maggie brought her arms up and blocked the kick, grabbing the leg in one arm and launching herself up at her attacker.

Grappling with her assailant, Maggie belated realised he was human as she spun him onto this face. One hand reached for her cuffs, letting his arm free to strike her in the face. Rolling back, Maggie blinked and shook her head, trying to clear the fuzz that the hit had unleashed. Just as her vision cleared, Supergirl slammed into the ground between them, a closed fist shoving the dealer backwards into a pile of rubber tires.

'He's down,' Supergirl reached her hand down to Maggie, 'You okay?'

'Yeah,' Maggie nodded, rubbing her jaw as she stood. Picking her sidearm off the ground, she checked her final clip, 'Our girl's kicking ass tonight.'

'Winn upgraded her suit,' Supergirl picked up a plastic pipe. Testing the balance, she turned and flicked it across the dockyard. A yelp sounded out, Maggie squinting into the darkness at the body that fell from the top of a container into a pile of stuff behind it, 'He's fine, just winded... Oh for crying out loud. Guardian needs my help, be right back.'

Maggie brushed her hair from her face, a result of Supergirl taking off next to her, and started forward, intent in helping Alex subdue the creature she was battling.

'Back off Mags,' Alex's voice showed the strain of holding the spiked forearm from slamming her into the ground, 'I got this.'

'Normally i'd agree with you babe,' Maggie fired off a couple of rounds into the creature, 'But this ugly asshole is looking to...'

Alex suddenly rolled backwards, the momentum and the pressure the creature was putting forwards sending it flying over Alex and into a container.

'Yeah, you got this,' Maggie rolled her eyes, 'But that suit doesn't give you eyes in the back of your head missy. I'm going nowhere.'

'If you get yourself killed,' Alex glared, the sword pointing at Maggie as her face beamed a grin at the victory over the DEO agent, 'Then i'm finding a way to re-animate you so I can kill you myself. You hear me?'

'Behind you...' Maggie jerked her chin towards where the creature was lumbering towards them, an arm missing along with half a foot.

Alex rocked back on her feet, surging forwards with a growl. Three steps into her charge, she shifted direction and used two barrels and a container to launch herself up above the creature. It's attention was divided between Alex above it and Maggie, the latter empting her final clip into the beast. The momentary distraction was all Alex needed, the sword swinging through the air

The creature's head landed before Alex did, the bulk of the remains toppling backwards with a loud thud.

'Holy shit!' Maggie gawped as DEO agents swarmed the scene, the severed body rushed into the back of a truck that seemed to appear from nowhere, 'What's the rush?'

'Reik'icks have two brains,' Alex puffed, her blade clattering to the floor as she roughly perched herself on a barrel, 'One in their head and one in their ass... not kidding... the head will grow back in about an hour but if you remove the ass brain, then it can't regenerate any lost body mass. That thing will be fine and back to it's grouchy ways later.'

'I thought I told you to wait for me before you engaged him?' J'onn sounded like a father rebuking their kid as he stalked over, 'What happened the last time you took one of them on?'

'I'm fine...' Alex rolled her eyes.

'You broke four ribs and shattered your left pinky,' Supergirl floated to the ground as a motorbike engine roared off into the night, 'Not to mention the countless cuts and the bruise that went from your ass to you ear!'

'I'm fine!' Alex snapped, wincing at the jerked movement she made, 'I didn't have my suit the last time and...'

'You went up against one of those without your mech suit?' Maggie hissed dangerously, 'What the fuck Danvers?'

'She was down,' Alex pointed at Supergirl, then J'onn, 'He was back at the DEO and wasn't going to get to us in time.'

'Don't do it again,' Maggie poked Alex's shoulder sharply, 'You hear me?'

Alex released a pained sigh.

'Just for this,' Maggie crossed her arms over her chest, 'We're having the vegan ice cream I like for movie night.'

Both Danvers sisters reacted, Alex groaning in horror and Kara fist pumping the air with delight.

'Deal with it Danvers,' Maggie leant over and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss. Stepping back she tapped her ear, turning her radio mic back on, 'Jenkins, everyone accounted for?... Good, fall back to the trucks... they are? oh... well, fall back to what's left and I'll organise transport back to the precinct.'

'I'm afraid your transportation issues are my fault,' J'onn winced, 'I can get a DEO chopper here in five minutes if you want?'

'That would be helpful,' Maggie nodded, 'Not the first time the DEO has messed with my ride.'

'I apologised!' Supergirl squeaked, 'And I paid for the clean up!'

'A week later,' Maggie threw over her shoulder, 'A week of my squad car stinking of that damned protein drink.'

'Ladies,' J'onn grumbled, 'Focus. Supergirl, get Alex back to the DEO and Danvers? You are not to leave until Dr Hamilton tells you that you can. That is a direct order from me.'

'I'm fine J'onn, really,' the claim was hampered by Alex rolling her shoulders and groaning, 'Honestly, a good shower and...'

'Don't make me order you to the infirmary overnight Agent Danvers,' J'onn stopped Alex's objections dead. One look sent towards Supergirl saw the blonde heroine float just off the ground, a hand gripping the bar on the back of Alex's mech-suit. Gently the two took flight, Maggie pausing to watch them disappear into the night.

'Alex will be fine,' J'onn didn't need to use his mind reading powers to know how worried Maggie was, 'I've spent years trying to talk and knock some sense into that woman. I still cannot decide between Alex Danvers being badass or utterly insane.'

'You know what 'Badass' means?' Maggie performed a double take at J'onn.

'Who do you think helped create the term years ago?' J'onn grinned at the fish impression from Maggie.

'That's a story I need to hear big guy,' Maggie laughed, the duo arriving at the destroyed vehicles, 'Holy shit... you weren't kidding Jenkins. What the hell did you do J'onn? Use our trucks as boxing gloves?'

'Something like that,' the Green Martian's face displayed his embarrassment.

Five hours later, Maggie sat on Karp's sofa, a tub of vegan ice cream in her hands and Alex's bruised body pressed against her side, the woman drooling slightly in her sleep as Karl continued her mission to bring the NCPD detective up to date on her favourite Netflix shows.

'Want me to play the next episode or should I let you two sleep?' Kara's voice snapped Maggie's eyes open, the woman more surprised over having dozed off than the sudden question from the Unicorn pyjama wearing super hero.

'Don't worry about us,' Maggie snuggled down into the insanely comfortable couch, Alex instinctively moving as close as she could, 'This crazy badass and I can handle this couch. Go get some sleep.'

'I'm no cra'zee' Alex mumbled, her eyes staying shut. Kara giggled, laid a blanket over the couple and padded across towards her bedroom. Two slow heartbeats pumped in her ears as she turned out the lights, Maggie and Alex fast asleep almost instantly.


End file.
